


【Torn】记一次

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【Torn】记一次

大仓刚想拍整自己上衣的下摆，才发现因为燥热刚才卷到胸口的衣服还没放下来。

比起这个，更让他感到有趣的是锦户裆下的鼓鼓囊囊。

每个男人都会有，可这也太大了不是吗。大仓心里贼兮兮的笑着，报复性地戳了一下锦户的下体，指尖却有着硬邦邦的触感。

锦户的脸唰地一下红了，又往后退了几步。直到他的后背轻撞在墙上，无法继续躲避。

“都..都会有这样的时候吧！这里这么热，也是没办法....嗯..啊！” 他极力想要辩解却发现大仓修长的手指摸上了那一大块凸起，隔着裤子找起他的形状。

由于忙碌好久不纾解的那根，此时因为大仓的抚摸变得更加坚硬。锦户的太阳穴突突直跳，心里有个声音狂啸，想要把他的理智拉回来。

可是太舒服了。

大仓也不知道是在哪里学来的手法，摸得他爽的不行。眼看着那白皙的手就要探进裤子里。一层，两层，微凉的指尖触到了热到火烧似的肌肤。还有一些体毛顺着内裤的边缘被大仓缠了在指尖。

锦户抬头看向大仓，想出声制止却被突然吻住。硬是将音节吞回去。他紧蹙着眉，咬紧牙关去抵挡大仓。

正当尴尬地感觉消退，锦户反应过来，要推开大仓时，更衣室的门被推开了，而他们正巧就在门的背面。

“Yasu？” 是横山的声音，听起来有些焦急。

大仓本想退离锦户，却突然发现自己的档部也支起了一个小帐篷。要这样出去见横山肯定会被误会。而被自己堵在死角的锦户还想要挣扎，大仓动作干脆，三下五除二地抓住了他的手腕。继续吻着锦户，防止他出声。。

锦户一双下垂眼因为羞怒和窒息感变得水汪汪的。他非常不满被大仓压制，却明白此时被看见会有多糟糕。他的角度能从门缝里看见横山。紧张加上羞耻感让他的脸更红了。

这一点绯红被大仓捕捉到，他放过了他的唇，将目标转移到锦户的脸颊上。两片唇覆上锦户的左脸，差点让后者惊呼出声。

好在横山张望了没一会儿就急匆匆离开了。两人都松了一口气。

大仓终于放过锦户。他用脚踢了下门，让它关上。

锦户得到一点空隙，想推开大仓却对上他的眸子。

“户君…”大仓近似哀求地看着他，“也帮帮我嘛…” 明明是你这个家伙挑起的事端，锦户想到，却抵挡不住大仓的贴近和不辨真伪的疲惫喘息。

算了…就这一次吧，他下定决心，也主动出击。

两人的呼吸愈发急促，锦户感觉解开了自己的裤子，也着急忙慌地扒下大仓的。两根暴露在空气中微微颤抖。

不知大仓是天生皮肤白皙还是有其他原因，他的男根比自己要粉嫩许多。锦户嘲笑地哼了一声，用手指抓上两人的阴茎，摩擦在一起。

突然由主动变成被动的大仓有些慌神，本来因为自己消沉的样子被看到，想报复一下。却变成像是真的在做前戏。

他的小腹和后腰也露着，被锦户把住，逃也逃不掉。

锦户虽是主动，却还是被大仓逼在角落里。他只能快速撸着两根紧贴着的肉柱，咬紧下唇忽略心底涌起的背德感。

“啊…”大仓长吁一口气，快感之余还不忘调笑，“户君真的很大…”

“你这家伙，别说的好像我已经干了你一样。”锦户的手感受着两人的形状和纹理，“你也来帮忙啊！” 他低喊到。

“好的好的…” 大仓的手扶上了他的手，带着他一起自慰，指引他在撸动阴茎之余要照顾下方的卵蛋，还细细揣摩了两人血管凸起的不同之处。

在最后的最后，大仓放过了锦户的手，自己双手齐上，快速撸着两人的男根，大拇指不忘不停地用指肚摸过敏感的龟头、马眼。

平时只是自己随便撸一 把完事的锦户哪里经历得起这么细致的服务。他的呼吸越来越沉，忽然轻轻呻吟了一下，一股乳白色的浓稠液体射出，粘在了大仓的男根上，也掉在地板上、和对面人的腹部。

大仓被滚烫的液体刺激了一下，也射了出来。

两人在紧张和快感的攻击下，累得快站不住，锦户索性背靠在墙上，裤子在脚下堆成一坨也不管。大仓与他面对面贴着。

“户君这样被我压在身下，好像女人啊。”大仓有气无力地吐槽着，打了一下他紧致的臀部。

“アホ，没想到你的那么嫩，还有脸说我。” 锦户回击道，抬头亲他的嘴。两人都探出舌头，试探性地接吻，忘我地相互吸吮着对方的口水。做最后的温存。

直到门外传来脚步声，两人才回过神来，依依不舍地分开。擦干净、穿好裤子。其他门把不一会儿就进来了。他们看见大仓的心情变好了很多，也松了一口气。


End file.
